


something’s electric in your blood

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cave felt ice cold, and Darcy was contemplating wrapping herself in Thor's discarded cape. </p><p>What happens next is not something she thought about at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something’s electric in your blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becisvolatile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becisvolatile/gifts).



> This little ficlet is for becisvolatile who requested shenanigans of the homoerotic kind. I posted it to tumblr and thought perhaps a few people on here might like to read it too.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, but there is a [crappy graphic](http://typhoidmeri.tumblr.com/post/124238001143/somethings-electric-in-your-blood-have-the) to make up for it.

“Have the Norns left the building?” Darcy asks. The presence of the creatures was less, but fear and tension clung stubbornly to Darcy spine. The cave felt ice cold, and she was contemplating wrapping herself in Thor’s discarded cape.

“Fear not, young Darcy, the Norns have not long departed this vessel.”

“Oh goody. So that just leaves the question of exactly how many pink elephants do you see after drinking all that Asgardian rotgut?”

“The liquor is a sacred part of the ceremony,”  
Thor says. His bottom lip sticks out a little.

“’M not drunk, can’t,” Steve says, swaying in the cold water. “Huh.”

“Okay, buddy, whatever you say. And the homoerotic wrestling is just interpretive dance.”

“We are rejoicing in life and walking the edge of dream and reality. The…the reflections of many realms upon…upon which the Norns can pluck the very strands of fate…We are thanking the Norns for answering our need.”

“What Thor said,” Steve chimes in.

Darcy rubs the bridge of her nose under her glasses and sighs. “And you needed to be naked for incorporeal creatures to use you like a dummy?”

“I have my underwear on,” Steve hiccoughs, leaning into Thor’s side.

“Yeah not so much with the water and all,” Darcy says waving her hand in the vague direction of Steve’s now very see through boxer briefs. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Oh…um…oops?” Steve says hand trailing down to cup himself. He turns his body towards Thor, instead of stepping deeper into the pool. And how deep the pool was, was something Darcy really did not want to know.

Thor laughs and wraps his arm around Steve’s neck pulling him in. Steve drops his hand away from his dick to clutch Thor’s bare hip. His eyes are intensely focused on Thor’s and Steve bites his bottom lip.

The God of Thunder, healing, oak, and fertility, kisses Steve Rogers. Captain America, hero of American Folklore, living legend, and a little bit of an ass. At least that is how Darcy has come to view him…her opinion of the super soldier might change soon rather than later.

Steve freezes when their mouths meet, but it’s only a fraction of a moment before he tilts his head for a better angle. His jaw moves and he reaches up to tangle his fist in Thor’s hair.

“Um, not that I’m not enjoying the view but…” Darcy says softly with a wave of her hand. She can feel a blush creeping up her neck at interrupting and mentally kicks herself.

Steve and Thor carry on as if she hadn’t said a damn word. And now Darcy was torn between watching something that she probably shouldn’t (by god it was a beautiful sight) and politely finding her way out of the cave before Thor accidentally turned the place into one of those lightning balls at the science museum. Probably with more deadly consequences for her than making her hair stand up on end as it did earlier when the Norns spoke through Thor’s body.

It was too much to think about, gods, and fate. Darcy shivers watching little flashes of lightning were sparking off Thor’s body and arching across the water.

A small bolt of lightning sparks from Thor’s naked chest to Steve’s. The man shivers and gasps his mouth tearing from Thor’s and goosebumps rippling across his perfect skin. “Thor,” Steve gasps, gripping Thor’s arm.

“Aye, Steven,” Thor says. The god threads his fingers through Steve’s short cropped hair and brings their mouths together. Steve’s hand slides up from Thor’s arm to curl around his shoulders, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

Darcy feels like a Creepy McCreeperson watching them. Or maybe a priestess with the honor of watching two somewhat inebriated blond demigods devour each other. And she should really, really go. Really. In like a minute or something.

Five tops.

God she was a pervert.

“I’m just gonna,” Darcy says hooking her thumb towards the cave entrance. More lightning arcs across the water’s surface and stumbles back a step. Steve apparently doesn’t mind getting fried as evidenced by the needy little keening noise he makes when his hips thrust against Thor’s. Oh God she did not need to know what Captain America’s sex noises were.

At least the sight and sound of Steve and Thor going at it would make her one way ticket to hell worth the eternal damnation.

Steve’s hands grope Thor’s ass and in retaliation Thor tugs Steve’s head back. He kisses his way down Steve’s neck and skids his hand down to cradle Steve’s cock through the wet fabric of his underwear. Steve hisses through his teeth, eyes clenching up tight. “Thor…”

“Aye, Steven,” Thor says.

“God, fuck…that feels good,” Steve says rocking into Thor’s hand. He catches Thor’s mouth with his own, sliding his hand up to tangle in Thor’s tangled hair.

“Aye, you do, my friend,” Thor grins, teeth are whiter than the lightning dancing between the men.

Oh my God, Darcy thinks stumbling back a step and making the effort to drag her eyeballs away from the glorious sight before her. Her heel bumps a rock and she tumbles to the floor of the cave. “Ow, gods damn it,” she mutters grabbing for the traitorous rock.

Her hand wraps around warm leather instead of the cool rock and she tosses it aside. The rock has other ideas, turning around in a graceful arc and fitting itself in Darcy’s palm. A jolt of electricity shoots through her arm and crawls up her spine.

The cave fills with lightening, blue and white, so bright Darcy covers her eyes with her arm. Energy flows through her, swirling in her chest and reaching out to her toes and each strand of hair on her head. “Mew-mew?” Darcy asks when her vision returns, jaw slack as she holds the hammer in her hand. Her mortal hand. Her eyes feel unfocused and blurry, until she pulls her glasses from her face.

“This is bad, right?” she says, looking down at her armour encased body. A cape flows from intricate clasps on either shoulder. Blonde curls tumble in the breeze and Darcy’s breath stutters. “No, no, no.”

Darcy tosses the hammer away and it tumbled through the air and back to her, lightening tingling through her fingertips. “Er…you saw that whole She-Ra thing, right?” she says, darting her eyes to Thor and Steve standing in the pool. Thor’s brow is furrowed in confusion and Steve’s kiss swollen lips are parted.

“Yes.”

“Aye.”

“Oh my...er…me?”


End file.
